freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Playhouse Disney Originals
Playhouse Disney was launched on May 8, 1997 as Disney Channel's answer to Nick Jr. However, this network never used it's own real on-screen logo until 2001; just the normal Disney Channel logo of the time. On February 14, 2011, Playhouse Disney was relaunched as "Disney Junior", and gained a 24-hour channel replacing SOAPnet on most providers since March 22, 2012, although SOAPnet still survived on some providers as an "automated" network until its end on January 1, 2014. Nicknames: "The Mickey Mouse Head", "The Mickey Head", "The Playhouse Mickey Head", "Yellow Mickey Head", "The Ribbon", “The Playhouse Mickey Head of Playtime”, “The Ribbon of Fun and Friendship” Logo: On a green background filled with dark green flowers and yellow stars, a yellow Mickey Mouse head with a purple outline flies from the top-right of the screen. Over the Mickey head, we see the text "playhouse DiSNEY" with "DiSNEY" in its corporate logo font. Suddenly a blue banner (a la the Warner Bros logo) flies up underneath the company name, reading "OrIGInaL" in the same font as the Disney Channel Originals logo at the time. The logo is always followed by the copyright notice on a black background with "DiSNEY" in the signature corporate font. FX/SFX: The Mickey Mouse head flying, the blue banner appearing. This was also done by Beehive in New York. Music/Sounds: A 6-note whimsical flute jingle, used as Playhouse Disney's jingle at the time, but on other shows, the ending theme finishes over it. Scare Factor: None. It's a clean logo. However, some crapless people may be startled by the quick copyright info appearing directly after this logo (this can also make the scare factor low to medium). Variant: There's a tweaked variant of this logo on The Koala Brothers in which the same logo is used with high-pitched jingle (via +1 key, which is 70.87 in cents). Category:Unscary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Green Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2003 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2011 Category:Disney logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:Logos that scare Kissasheep Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:The Teletubbies Favorite logos Category:Logos that scare Enzo Du Kirby Category:None Ranked Logos Category:None Only Ranked Logos Category:Logos that Aang finds weird Category:The most unscariest logo and never scare anyone!!!!! Category:Logos that are so scary that Dawn from Pokemon undergoes her transformation into a firebender and quit sleep until 2003 Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos That make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make Kirby cry Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:D Category:I Category:S Category:N Category:E Category:Y Category:P Category:L Category:A Category:H Category:O Category:U Category:R Category:G Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Cute logos Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make The Fairies cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Kaai Yuki cry Category:Logos that make Nekomura Iroha cry Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Ribbon Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Petal Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make Dodo cry Category:Logos that make Rere cry Category:Logos that make Mimi cry Category:Logos that make Fafa cry Category:Logos that make Roro cry Category:Logos that make Nini cry Category:Logos that make Toto cry Category:Logos that make Jetybory cry Category:Logos that make Lunabory cry Category:Logos that make Cozybory cry Category:Logos that make Pinkaru cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Crapless Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that scare Bendy (And Boris For Some Reason) Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that makes Kagamine Rin crying Category:Logos that makes Megpoid Gumi crying Category:Logos that makes Kasane Teto crying Category:Logos that makes Akita Neru crying Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Taiga cry Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos that make Ochaco Uraraka cry Category:Logos that make Cure Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Cure Marine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Moonlight confused Category:Logos that make Cure Sunshine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Star cry Category:Logos that make Cure Milky cry Category:Logos that make Cure Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Cure Selene confused Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Help i am drowning in the logos that categories aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...... Category:The previous (and this) category was made by OperaSpreadSHot Category:Logos that don't even make Alina flinch (my oc)\ Category:Aa Category:Aaa Category:Aaaa Category:Aaaaa Category:Aaaaaa Category:Aaaaaaa Category:Aaaaaaaa Category:Aaaaaaaaa Category:Aaaaaaaaaa Category:Aaaaaaaaaaa Category:Aaaaaa- ill stop Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:Childish Logos Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry yell Category:Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths Category:Top 10 Anime Fights Category:Logos that make me cry Category:Logos that give you a headache Category:Taken From "Stanley" Category:Taken From "Jojo's Circus" Category:Top 10 Magical Girls in Anime Category:Logos that gave me a headache Category:Taken from "The Book of Pooh" Category:Taken from "Rolie Polie Olie" Category:Taken from "Bear in the Big Blue House" Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that makes Spongebob Get Ready For A Work At The Krusty Krab Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Taken from "Go, Baby!" Category:Taken From "Bunnytown" Category:Logos that Makes CosmoRocks Really Mad Category:I want ice cream Category:Taken from "Higglytown Heroes" Category:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that killed Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that killed Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that killed Baby Flurry Heart Category:Logos that killed you!!! Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku sad Category:Logos that make me cry for my Mommy Category:Stop... Category:Logos that Winnie the Pooh likes Category:Taken From "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse" Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Taken From "Jungle Junction" Category:Taken From "Imagination Movers" Category:Taken From "Special Agent Oso" Category:Logos that don't scare Perry The Platypus Category:Taken From "Jake and the Never Land Pirates" Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Taken from "The Wiggles" Category:Stop with the Peppa Pig Categories! Category:Children who act like Robbie Rotten from LazyTown Category:All around the world... LET'S GO LUNA LET'S GOOOOO!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that make Frufru from "Harvey Street Kids" cry Category:Logos you would see if you want to sing the Let's Go Luna theme song in Spanish Category:Logos that makes Pip for Doodle Toons cry Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald Category:AHHHHHH what are you doing I'm attempting to break through the 3rd demension AHHHHHHHH you need special glasses for that to work Of course special glasses! AHHHHHHHHHH- Uhh, hey? Yeah it's working, i can see 4D right over that Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that don't scare Kirby Category:Scary Logos that Aren't scary Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Cutie Honey cry Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2000's Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that make babies cry Category:It's for toddlers! Category:Stop with the stupid Kevin Martinez categories, Katara x Zuko Forever est 2003. Category:Stop with these stupid Hatsune Miku categoris, GinaGiovanniello2001 Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that makes johnny test run Category:Logos scary that Cinegroupe bird drops his film reel and runs away, causing an earthquake to happen and the Cinegroupe text turns bloody and it all falls down and the bird flies to the nearest telephone wire